degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Segolen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Segolen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 21:32, June 17, 2011 Hello :) Hi. :) I saw your comment on the Underneath it All page about your birthday so I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and saw you had a 2ne1 icon. I love 2ne1. :D McFlyDTHD 21:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :D I don't have a favorite member. I love them all. I love "I am the Best". Do you like any other k-pop groups? :) McFlyDTHD 01:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I love SHINee. How come you don't like them anymore? Their my favorite group. I also like Big Bang, SNSD, F(x), Secret, Sistar, 4minute, Super Junior, Wonder Girls, Beast, MYNAME, AA, Teen Top, Miss A, 2PM, Mblaq, CNBlue, FT Island, T-ara, and Kara. Lol. I like a lot of groups. McFlyDTHD 02:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I love Taemin. Onew seems really nice. He's my second favorite. Do you watch 2ne1 TV? When you send me a message can you press the signature button on top in the editing space after you're done writing. Then it will leave your username so I know who send me the message :) McFlyDTHD 03:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. I saw Shinee's Hello Baby. Did you hear about the new group EXO? I'm REALLY excited about them! McFlyDTHD 05:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I like McFly, The Saturday's, Demi Lovato, The Beatles, and One Direction to name a few. What other music do you listen to? McFlyDTHD 00:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Salut Segolen j'ai passé un très bon Noel avec ma famille il y avait une tonne de nourriture et au dessert une buche de chez Paul on a pris 2 jours pour finir les restes x'D j'ai prevu d'aller en ville pour les feux d'artifices du Nouvel An j'ai vu sur ta page que t'aimais l'art et le dessin est ce que tu as un compte sur DevianArt?et t'aimes aussi Shinee que j'ai decouvert avec le tube Lucifer XoXoKaren valentine 19:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Enfin une française, j'me sentais un peu seule xD Oui ces moi, désolé, j'ai eu un ti soucis avec mon ordi j'arriver pas à mettre ma signature :S. Sa fais plaisir, j'me sentais seul avec tous ces américains xD. Sa fais longtemps que tes fan de Degrassi ? Dr3y57 (talk) 16:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okei =). Dr3y57 (talk) 08:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Question About my Artwork Hi! I don't think you know who I am but I saw that you commented about my artwork that I posted of the Eiffel Tower the other day and you asked whether I used 'normal paint or charcoal'. To answer your question, I used acrylic paint on a plain white canvas background however I used charcoal to help accent the Eiffel Tower and the trees on the left hand side as I didn't have a thin enough brush for detail. I make straight A's. (talk) 06:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ha, thank you, but I don't think my skills are that amazing. I'm sure your artwork is 100000000x better than mine since you're an art student. I don't plan on doing art studies in the future - I dropped art as a subject this year in school because it's more of a hobbie for me than a career pathway. But it's good to do when I'm stressed - it keeps me relaxed when I have a test coming up or something. :P And I don't normally work with paint, let alone colour - I've always been a greylead and pencil person up until recently when I started experimenting with acrylic paint, oil paint and oil pastels after I got this art set for my birthday from my aunt and uncle.I make straight A's. (talk) 12:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC)